Zamek Hogwart
Zamek Hogwartu — duży, wysoki na siedem pięter budynek, utrzymywany przez magię. Posiada sto czterdzieści dwie klatki schodowe, liczne wieże i wieżyczki oraz bardzo rozbudowane podziemia. Historia Zamek został zbudowany pod koniec wczesnego średniowiecza, około 993 roku naszej ery przez czarodzieja architekta oraz czterech najsłynniejszych czarodziejów wszech czasów: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw oraz Salazara Slytherina. Od tego momentu zamek, w którym mieściła się szkoła magii, był uznawany za najlepszą uczelnię czarów na świecie. Magia Podziemia Komnata Tajemnic thumb|306px|Komnata Tajemnic Jak głosiła legenda Salazar Slytherin zbudował w zamku tajną komnatę znaną powszechnie jako Komnata Tajemnic. Miał on ją stworzyć jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu, z powodu jego konfliktu z Godrykiem Gryffindorem oraz pozostałymi założycielami, którzy nie zgadzali się z dokonywaniem selekcji czystości krwi wśród uczniów. Slytherin postanowił opuścić zamek, lecz nim to uczynił, wybudował i zapieczętował pomieszczenie zwane Komnatą Tajemnic, w której rezydować miał bazyliszek – potwór mający oczyścić szkołę ze wszystkich szlam, charłaków i mieszańców. Otworzyć Komnatę i uwolnić bazyliszka mógł jedynie prawowity dziedzic Slytherina. Początkowo Komnata Tajemnic miała służyć jako pomieszczenie do nauki czarnej magii, które mogła być odrzucana przez resztę założycieli Hogwartu. Wystrój komnaty jest nieprzypadkowy. Gigantyczny posąg Slytherina miał ukazywać jego wielkość i wyniosłość ponad innych założycieli szkoły. Posągi węży natomiast miały symbolizować jego zdolność do mowy w języku węży. Zapieczętowanie komnaty i zrobienie z niej legowiska potwora nastąpiło po wyrzuceniu Slytherina ze szkoły. Gdy Komnata została zbudowana, prowadził do niej szereg zapadni i ukrytych tuneli. W XVIII wieku hydraulika Hogwartu została rozbudowana. Wcześniej czarodzieje załatwiali swoje potrzeby tam, gdzie stali, a następnie usuwali nieczystości. Rozbudowywanie hydrauliki groziło zniszczeniem wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic, gdyż zaplanowano w tym miejscu zbudować łazienkę. W tych czasach obecny był w szkole potomek Slytherina, a przodek Toma Riddle'a − Corvinus Gaunt. Dzięki niemu ukryte wejście zostało potajemnie ocalone i umiejscowione pośród nowoczesnej instalacji kanalizacyjnej. Wejście do Komnaty znajdowało się w łazience, w której w jednej z umywalek było tajne przejście do Komnaty Tajemnic, zamieszkiwanej przez bazyliszka. Aby ją otworzyć, należało przemówić językiem węży. Przez wieki istnienie komnaty uznawano za legendę. Wiele razy przeszukiwano szkołę, jednak jej nie znaleziono. Powodem braku odnalezienia drogi do Komnaty był fakt, że nikt kto jej poszukiwał nie był wężousty. Lochy thumb|left|200px|Lochy Hogwartu Lochy Hogwartu znajdują się kilka poziomów pod ziemią i jest tam zdecydowanie chłodniej niż w głównym zamku. Znajduje się tam wiele pomieszczeń związanych głównie ze Slytherinem. Komnaty Kamienia Filozoficznego thumb|284px|Podziemne Komnaty Podziemne komnaty były ciągiem pomieszczeń w podziemiach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, które zostały wykorzystane do ochrony Kamienia Filozoficzngo od 1 sierpnia 1991 roku aż do 4 czerwca 1992 roku. Łącznie było siedem komnat, które strzegły Kamienia Filozoficznego. Każda z nich zawierała pewną przeszkodę lub zadanie do wykonania, co miało spowodować utrudnienia w dotarciu do Kamienia: # Trójgłowy pies strzegący klapy, która umożliwiała wejście do kolejnych komnat. Aby go uśpić, należało zagrać melodię na jakimś instrumencie. # Diabelskie sidła, które dusiły i wciągały wszystkich intruzów. Szczególnie mocno zaciskały ofiarę, kiedy próbowała ona gwałtownie uciec z jej sideł. # Latające klucze, które znajdowały się w doskonale oświetlonej komnacie, z wysokim sufitem. Znajdowały się tam również drzwi, które były zamknięte i zaczarowane w taki sposób, że nie można było otworzyć ich za pomocą zaklęcia Alohomora. Konieczne było znalezienie pośród setki zaczarowanych kluczy, jednego pasującego do zamka. Do tego zadania należało wykorzystać znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu miotły. # Szachy czarodziejów o ludzkich rozmiarach, znajdujące się w bardzo ciemnej komnacie. Aby przejść do kolejnej komaty należało rozegrać grę i pokonać Króla. # Troll górski, leżący na posadzce piątej komnaty i wyglądający jak gdyby był martwy, z krwawym guzem na czole. Miał on bardzo nieprzyjemny zapach, który rozprzestrzeniał się na całe pomieszczenie. # Logiczna zagadka, której prawidłowe rozwiązanie gwarantowało przejście przez czarne płomienie do komnaty z Kamieniem oraz powrót przez purpurowe płomienie do poprzednich komnat. # Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, znajdujące się ostatniej komnacie pokazywało czarodzieja, będącego w posiadaniu Kamienia, lecz rzeczywiście nie trzymając go w ręku. Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci thumb|left|250px|Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci jest jednym z pomieszczeń znajdujących się w lochach Hogwartu. Aby się dostać do sali, trzeba pokonać Schody Lochów. 31 października 1992 roku Prawie Bezgłowy Nick wyprawił tam przyjęcie z okazji 500-rocznicy śmierci dla innych duchów. Pokój był udekorowany wtedy czarnym aksamitem i żyrandolami z czarnymi świecami, które płonęły na niebiesko. Klasa eliksirów thumb|310px|Klasa eliksirów Klasa eliksirów była jednym z większych lochów w zamku, w której odbywały się lekcje eliksirów Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 12. Była na tyle duża, że mieściła co najmniej dwudziestu uczniów, którzy mieli zapewnione miejsce pracy. Na regałach, przy ścianach klasy znajdowały się zwierzęta umieszczone w wypełnionych formaliną szklanych słoikach oraz różne składniki do produkcji eliksirów Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 8 (Mistrz eliksirów). Znajdowała się tam również tablica, na której Mistrz Eliksirów mógł zapisywać niezbędne instrukcje dla klasy. W rogu znajdowała się umywalka, w której uczniowie myli ręce po przygotowywaniu mikstur Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 12 (Profesor Umbridge). Nad jednym z okien wyryty był napis Potassa carbonate, czyli po polsku węglan potasu. W klasie znajdowała się też klapa prowadząca do małej piwniczki, w której przetrzymywane były rzeczy potrzebne na lekcje. W pomieszczeniu było bardzo zimno, szczególnie w zimę, kiedy to uczniowie byli w stanie zobaczyć swój własny oddech. Laboratorium eliksirów thumb|left|148px|Laboratorium Laboratorium eliksirów znajduje się w Lochach Zamku Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Laboratorium było klasą zarezerwowaną tylko dla zaawansowanych studentów eliksirów Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) . Bardzo możliwe jest, że ze względu na obecność czterech alchemicznych elementów na podłodze lochu – Ogień, Woda, Powietrze i Ziemia – może być to klasa wykorzystywana do nauki Alchemii. Piwnica eliksirów Piwnica eliksirów jest pomieszczeniem, znajdującym się pod klasą eliksirów. Prowadziła do niej klapa w podłodze. Piwnica była wykorzystywana do przechowywania kotłów, składników i flakoników. Schowek na kotły Schowek jest niewielkim pomieszczeniem znajdującym się prawdopodobnie w lochach Zamku Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Schowek był miejscem, w którym przechowywane były kociołki wykorzystywane podczas lekcji eliksirów. Najprawdopodobniej pomieszczenie to należało do Mistrza Eliksirów. Loch numer pięć Loch numer pięć jest jedną z klas w lochach Hogwartu, gdzie nauczano lekcji eliksirów. W 1992 r. nieznani uczniowie zrobili bałagan w lochu - pobrudzili sufit żabimi mózgami. Prawdopodobnie był to żart, jednak możliwe, że był to wypadek w wykonywaniu jakieś zadania dla Snape'a. Woźny, Argus Filch, był zdenerwowany, ponieważ musiał to wszystko posprzątać. Harry dowiedział się o tym zajściu od Sir Nicholasa de Mimsy Porpingtona. Gabinet Severusa Snape'a right|300px Biuro było wykorzystywane długi czas przez Severusa Snape'a, podczas jego kadencji na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów. Gabinet był ponurym i słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniem, znajdującym się w lochach Hogwartu. Przy ścianach stały regały, na których znajdowały się duże, szklane słoiki wypełnione nieprzyjemnymi dla oka odczynnikami, takimi jak części zwierząt i roślin, umieszczone w miksturach o różnych kolorach Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) . Kolekcja Mistrza Eliksirów rosła w miarę upływu czasu – w 1994 roku znajdowało się tam o wiele więcej fiolek niż w 1992 roku, a w 1996 na półkach znajdowało się już kilkaset różnych słoików. Przy lewej ścianie stały dwa regały, wypełnione przeróżnymi księgami, na różne tematy. Znajdowały się tam także różne mugolskie klasyki. W gabinecie mieścił się również kominek. W kącie stała prywatna szafka Severusa Snape'a, w której znajdowały się cenne składniki eliksirów. Biurko stało przy dość dużym oknie, by wyłapać jak najwięcej światła słonecznego. Po prawej stronie zaś znajdował się niewielki stolik, przy którym stały dwa krzesła. Na przeciwko drzwi do gabinetu znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Prowadziły one do prywatnych komnat profesora Snape'a. Składały się na nie: niewielka sypialnia, mała kuchnia oraz łazienka. Wejście do biura zabezpieczone było zaklęciem, które złamać mogli tylko wykwalifikowani czarodzieje Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 25 (Jajo i oko]]) . Lochy Slytherinu Znajdują się w lochach pod Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, mieszkają w nich Ślizgoni. Mieści się tutaj pokój wspólny i dormitoria chłopców i dziewcząt. Wejście do pokoju wspólnego znajduje się za kamienną ścianą w lochach Hogwartu. Aby móc wejść, trzeba podać poprawne hasło, po czym ukazuje się przejście wiodące do pokoju wspólnego. Pokój wspólny miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu zwisały na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Częściowo znajdował się pod jeziorem dając światłu w pomieszczeniu zielonkawy odcień. W pokoju znajduje się wiele czarnych i ciemnozielonych pikowanych sof ze skóry, oraz krzeseł i szafek z ciemnego drewna. Ma dość niezwykłą atmosferę, ale jest tutaj również dość zimno. Hasło do pokoju wspólnego zmienia się co dwa tygodnie, nowe jest zamieszczone na tablicy ogłoszeń. Pokój jest ozdobiony gobelinami prezentującymi przygody słynnych średniowiecznych Ślizgonów. W lochach Slytherinu znajdowały się dormitoria chłopców i dziewcząt. Schody Slughorna Jedne z najdłuższych schodów w Hogwarcie, które ciągnęły się od lochów aż do siódmego piętra. Miały inne wyjście na szóstym piętrze, w pobliżu biura Horacego Slughorna. Układ schodów był podobny do schodów wróżbiarstwa i schodów obrony przed czarną magią. Na poziomie lochów, czyli na samym dole schodów znajdowały się skały. Horacy Slughorn używał schodów, kiedy schodził z biura do klasy eliksirów, zaś uczniowie korzystali z nich, kiedy potrzebowali się dostać z szóstego lub siódmego piętra do lochów oraz na świąteczne spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka. Jaskinia Lochów Wilgotna jaskinia w lochach Hogwartu, podobna do Jaskini Quidditcha. Umiejscowiona była pod schodami korytarza lochów. Leżała na tym samym poziomie, co Schody Slughorna. Horacy Slughorn stosował jaskinię, aby dotrzeć z klasy eliksirów do swojego biura. Znajdowały się tam również luźne płytki w podłodze. Korytarz Lochów Korytarz jest długim, ponurym, kamiennym korytarzem, który znajduje się w lochach Hogwartu. Prowadzi od Schodów Eliksirów do pustej ściany, która jest wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Klasę eliksirów i ewentualnie magazyn Severusa Snape'a można znaleźć wzdłuż korytarza. Korytarz Slytherinu prawdopodobnie znajduje się w sąsiedztwie Korytarza Lochów. Wejście do lochów Wejście do lochów jest miejscem prowadzącym do lochów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Stąd można udać się do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a, klasy eliksirów oraz pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Wejście do lochów z Wieży Kamiennego Mostu prowadzi na Wybrukowany dziedziniec. W miejscu tym znajduje się portret Elizabeth Burke, która strzeże tajnego przejścia. Sala Lochów Sala Lochów jest dużą salą w lochach zamku Hogwartu. Znajdowała się na jednym końcu korytarza lochów. Schody prowadziły do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Pokój w pobliżu tej sali był wykorzystywany przez Rubeusa Hagrida do ukrywania Aragoga, kiedy jeszcze uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Mroczna Sala Mroczna Sala jest jednym z lochów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Sala została zbudowana we wczesnym średniowieczu przez Salazara Slytherina. Pełniła funkcję przedsionka do Komnaty Tajemnic. Znajdowała się tam zbroja, a całe miejsce wyglądało, jakby nikt tam nie wchodził od wieków. Jama Ślimaka Jama Ślimaka jest jednym z lochów w Hogwarcie, w którym znajdowało się dużo ślimaków. Podłoga była pokryta szlamem, a schody doprowadzały do sąsiedniego sklepu. Jaskinia Quidditcha Piwnica Lochów Pokój Zagłady Pokój Zagłady jest pomieszczeniem w kształcie koła znajdującym się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W trakcie trzeciego roku Harry Potter szedł korytarzem prowadzącym do tego pomieszczenia. Idąc, studiował mapę Huncwotów pokazującą, że Peter Pettigrew idzie jednym z korytarzy. Pokój Run Pokój Run jest małym pomieszczeniem znajdującym się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w pobliżu Wieży Północnej. Możliwe że odbywały się tam zajęcia ze Starożytnych Runów. Pokoje Dźwigni Piwnica Piwnica Hufflepuffu Piwnica Hufflepuffu znajduje się pod Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Przeważającymi motywami piwnicy są przyroda, koło, miedź oraz kolory czarny i żółty. Mieści się tutaj pokój wspólny i dormitoria dziewcząt i chłopców. Wejście do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów jest ukryte za wnęką z beczkami, niedaleko kuchni. Aby tam wejść nie jest wymagane hasło – zamiast tego należy zastukać w beczkę znajdującą się pośrodku drugiego rzędu od dołu w rytm Helga Hufflepuff. Powoduje to otwarcie się pokrywy, za którą znajduje się korytarz prowadzący do piwnicy. Pokój wspólny jest okrągłym, ziemistym pomieszczeniem z niskim sufitem. Znajdowało się tam wiele żółtych kotar, mnóstwo miedzianych przedmiotów, sofy oraz fotele obite czarnym i żółtym materiałem. Okrągłe okna mieściły się tuż nad ziemią co sprawiało, że widać przez nie było falującą, zieloną trawę. Pod portretem założycielki: Helgi Hufflepuff stał okrągły kominek z drewnianym gzymsem zdobionym rzeźbionymi borsukami. Opiekunka domu, profesor Sprout, zaopatrywała pokój w wiele ciekawych roślin, które nie tylko go zdobiły ale także wzbudzały zainteresowanie zielarstwem wśród uczniów (dlatego też większość Puchonów była bardzo dobra z tego przedmiotu). Wystrój i położenie pomieszczenia sprawiały, że był on najprzytulniejszym pokojem wspólnym w całej szkole. Do dormitoriów chłopców i dziewcząt prowadziły małe tunele znajdujące się za idealnie okrągłymi drzwiami, przypominającymi wieczka od beczek. W każdej sypialni stały łóżka z baldachimem. Pokoje były oświetlone ciepłym światłem z miedzianych lamp a na ścianach wisiały ocieplacze, które służyły do ogrzewania zimnych stóp. Położenie dormitoriów pod ziemią sprawiało, że były osłonięte przed czynnikami zewnętrznymi co pozwalało uczniom spać spokojnie nawet w najgorszą pogodę. Kuchnia thumb|left|278px Kuchnia znajduje się pod Wielką Salą na dole klatki schodowej prowadzącej do Piwnicy Hufflepuffu. Aby wejść do kuchni należy podejść do obrazu przedstawiającego miskę z owocami i połaskotać gruszkę. Będzie się ona skręcać, a następnie zamieni się w zieloną klamkę. Tym samym uformuje drzwi, które prowadzą do kuchni. Kuchnia jest gigantycznym pomieszczeniem. Znajduje się w niej pięć stołów, identycznie położonych do tych, które znajdują się w Wielkiej Sali. W ten sposób kładąc półmisek z przysmakami na stole pojawi się on na swoim odpowiedniku w Wielkiej Sali. Sklepienie obwieszone jest błyszczącymi, mosiężnymi garnkami i rondlami, a w jednym końcu stoi olbrzymie, ceglane palenisko. Wiele przepisów ułożyła sama Helga Hufflepuff, jedna z założycielek Hogwartu. Umieściła ona też tam sto skrzatów domowych, którzy od tej pory mieli opiekować się kuchnią i zajmować gotowaniem. Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem Zgredka pracowały za darmo. Zgredek przystąpił do pracy po tym jak został wolnym skrzatem w 1993 roku. Pracowała tam też Mrużka, po tym jak zwolnił ją dotychczasowy właściciel w 1994 roku. Od 1996 roku pracował tam też Stworek − wysłał go do kuchni jego nowy pan, czyli Harry Potter. Hangar na łodzie thumb|266px|Hangar na łodzie Hangar na łodzie jest podziemny portem w Hogwarcie, gdzie przechowywane są łodzie i gdzie dokują wraz z pierwszoroczniakami płynącymi do zamku Hogwart 1 września każdego roku. Do 1995 roku na jednej ze ścian hangaru wisiał portret Percivala Pratta, za którym znajdowało się tajne przejście do Wielkich Schodów. Po zdjąciu portretu Pratta, do hangaru zostały tylko tylko trzy wejścia: ścieżka idąca od dziedzińca szkoły, schody idące od dziedzińca wejściowego oraz jezioro. W suficie znajdują się krokwie, które są wykorzystywane do przechowywania małych, drewnianych łodzi. Na całym obszarze hangaru można znaleźć mewy. Parter Wielka Sala Wielka Sala była największym pomieszczeniem użytkowym w szkole. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, była obszerna i długa na kilkadziesiąt stóp. Jej wyposażenie stanowiły przede wszystkim stoły: cztery długie dla uczniów każdego domu oraz stół nauczycielski. Wyposażenie oraz wygląd sali zmieniał się zależnie od okoliczności. Sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było zaczarowane – zamiast sufitu zebrani w niej widzieli niebo odzwierciedlające aktualną pogodę panującą na zewnątrz zamku. Codziennym przeznaczeniem Wielkiej Sali było przede wszystkim spożywanie posiłków. Wszyscy uczniowie oraz nauczyciele spotykali się codziennie na śniadaniu, obiedzie czy kolacji. Posiłki nie były obowiązkowe – dlatego też, jeśli któryś z uczniów bądź nauczycieli wyjątkowo w nich nie uczestniczył, nie wzbudzało to wielkiego niepokoju. Posiłki dostarczane do Wielkiej Sali były w sposób magiczny za sprawą skrzatów, które odpowiedzialne były także za ich przygotowanie. Umiejscowiona dokładnie pod Wielką Salą kuchnia także wyposażona była w stoły ułożone w identyczny sposób, dzięki czemu jedzenie było transportowane bezpośrednio na poszczególne stoły domów i nauczycieli. Oprócz posiłków w tym pomieszczeniu odbywały się również: egzaminy, ceremonie przydziału, bale (takie jak bożonarodzeniowy), lekcje teleportacji i klub pojedynków. Wielka Sala odegrała znaczną rolę podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart – znoszono tu zmarłych i rannych. Komnaty Sala wejściowa Komnata recepcji Komnata fasolek Komnata ceremonii rozdania punktów Komnata za Wielką Salą Zamknięta komnata Komnata boczna Sala portretów Korytarze Korytarz parteru Korytarz Oksfordzki Korytarz sali wejściowej Przejście do pokoju nauczycielskiego Budynek łączący Hol mostu wiszącego Klasy Klasa transmutacji Klasa 11 Tymczasowa klasa obrony przed czarną magią Dziedzińce Dziedziniec Wieży Centralnej Dziedziniec Wieży Astronomicznej Dziedziniec Wieży Północnej Dziedziniec północny Dziedziniec Wieży Zachodniej Dziedziniec wiaduktu Dziedziniec transmutacji Wybrukowany dziedziniec Dziedziniec przy spiżarni Wybrukowane tereny Wejścia Wejście na wiadukt Wejście na teren szkoleniowy Wejście na Most Wiszący Inne pomieszczenia Pokój nauczycielski Biuro Argusa Filcha Wiadukt Magazyn Zielarstwa Komórka do przechowywania Spiżarnia Łazienka chłopców Marmurowe Schody Balkon Wielkiej Sali Wielkie Schody thumb|300px|Wielkie Schody Wielkie Schody są ogromnymi schodami w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, które głównie zapewniają dostęp do każdego piętra zamku, w tym także do lochów. Wewnętrzne ściany wieży, w której się znajdują, są pokryte setkami portretów, z których niektóre ukrywają tajne przejścia do innych obszarów szkoły. Schody prowadzą z piętra na piętro, aż do piętra siódmego, gdzie się kończą. Schody mogą się poruszać po klatce schodowej, zwykle, gdy znajduje się na nich uczeń. Niektóre ze schodów potrafią płatać figle. Jednak jest to druga natura większość starszych uczniów, aby je przeskoczyć. Ruchome schody były pomysłem Roweny Ravenclaw, jednej z założycielek Hogwartu. Pierwsze piętro Klasy Klasa obrony przed czarną magią (3C) Klasa historii magii (4F) Klasa mugoloznawstwa Klasa numerologii dla zaawansowanych Klasa 1 Klasa 1A Klasa 1C Klasa 1D Klasa 1E Pusta klasa Klasa z mapami Korytarze Korytarz na pierwszym piętrze Korytarz Gobelinowy Korytarz Głupców Korytarz biblioteczny Komnaty Komnata Szlabanu Skrzydło Wschodnie Skrzydło Szpitalne Biblioteka Tylna Sala Magazyn Severusa Snape'a Biura Gabinet Minerwy McGonagall Gabinet Poppy Pomfrey Łazienki Łazienka dziewcząt Łazienka Jęczącej Marty Schody Schody na drugie piętro Schody na korytarz serpentynowy Schody na korytarz biblioteczny Kamienny Most Blanki wybrukowanego dziedzińca Drugie piętro Klasy Klasa 31 Korytarze Korytarz na drugim piętrze Korytarz Gargulca Komnaty Magazyn eliksirów Arkada Hol Sala Sekretny magazyn Zalana komnata Biura Gabinet nauczyciela OPCM Schody Trzecie piętro Klasy Klasa 34 Klasa 72 Klasa zaklęć i uroków (2E) Klasa obrony przed czarną magią (3C) Klasa 3D Klasa numerologii (7A) Klasa zajęć o upiorach Klasa na korytarzu zaklęć Klasa na korytarzu Gunhildy z Gorsemoor Korytarze Korytarz zaklęć Korytarz Gunhildy z Gorsemoor Korytarz na trzecim piętrze Korytarz Serpentynowy Przejście w garbie jednookiej wiedźmy Tajne przejście za trofeami Komnaty Zbrojownia Wejście do Wieży Zegarowej Hol Hesperiusa Magazyn Izba Pamięci Vastus Vestibule Schody Klatka schodowa Turreta Czwarte piętro Klasy Klasa 67 Nieużywana klasa Korytarze Korytarz na czwartym piętrze Korytarz w wieży szpitalnej Biblioteka Dział ksiąg zakazanych Uczelnia Biura Gabinet Cuthberta Binnsa Balkon Łazienka Piąte piętro Klasy Klasa sztuki Klasa muzyki Nieużywana klasa Klasa 5B Salon mugoloznawstwa Korytarze Korytarz na piątym piętrze Korytarz w wieży szpitalnej Komnaty Hol Sekretny pokój mugola Magazyn Górna sala Magazyn łakoci Weasleyów Łazienki Łazienka prefektów Toaleta dla chłopców Szóste piętro Klasy Klasa Starożytnych runów (6A) Klasa 6B Pusta klasa Korytarze Korytarz na szóstym piętrze Korytarz Glanmore'a Peakesa Komnaty Skrzydło wschodnie Sześciopokojowy magazyn Magazyn Pokój nagród Izba pamięci Pokój z artykułami piśmienniczymi Biura Gabinet Horacego Slughorna Łazienki Nieczynna łazienka Łazienka dla chłopców Siódme piętro Klasy Klasa Wróżbiarstwa Klasa numerologii (7A) Klasa 7B Klasa 7C Nieużywana klasa Korytarze Korytarz na siódmym piętrze Korytarz Grubej Damy Korytarz Runiczny Korytarz Wróżbiarstwa Hol klątw Ostre przejście Porticus Olidus Komnaty Poddasze Pokój Życzeń Pokoje wyzwania fasolek Najwyższa cela mrocznej wieży Czytelnia Gryffindoru Dormitorium chłopców Gryffindoru Pokój rycerski Północne skrzydło Biura Gabinet Filiusa Flitwicka Gabinet Sybilli Trelawney Łazienki Nieużywana łazienka Schody Niegrzeczne schody Schody dziewczyn Gryffindoru Klatki schodowe Wieże Wieża Astronomiczna Dzwonnice Dzwonnica hangaru na łodzie Wieża Zegarowa Wieża Centralna Mroczna Wieża Wieża Założycieli Wieża Gryffindoru Wieża Dyrektora Wieża Zielarstwa Wieża Szpitalna Wieża Wielkich Schodów Wieża Północna Wieża Ośmiokątna Pieprzniczka Wieża Quidditcha Wieża Ravenclawu Długa Wieża Galerii Wieżyczki pojedynków Hufflepuffu Wieża dziewczęcej toalety thumb|109px|Wieża dziewczęcej toalety Wieża dziewczęcej toalety jest częścią zamku Hogwartu, znajdująca się za Wieżą Ośmiokątną, obok wejścia na wiadukt Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) . Na pierwszym piętrze wieży znajduje się toaleta dla dziewczyn oraz Łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Łazienka Marty znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze wieży, w której straszył duch Jęczącej Marty. Była to łazienka, w której w jednej z umywalek znajdowało się tajne przejście do Komnaty Tajemnic, zamieszkiwanej przez bazyliszka. Toaleta dziewcząt również znajdowała się na pierwszym piętrze tej wieży. W 1991 roku została ona zniszczona przez przebywającego w szkole górskiego trolla. Wieża Pióra i Książki Wieża Południowa Wieża Kamiennego Mostu Wieże Mostu Wiszącego Blanki wybrukowanego dziedzińca Wieża terenu szkoleniowego Turris Magnus Turris Medius Wieża górnej sali Wieże dziedzińca wiaduktu Wieża Zachodnia Blanki Wieży Zachodniej Tereny wokół zamku Chatka Hagrida Zakazany Las Szklarnie i ogrody Jezioro Boisko Quidditcha Brama quidditcha Wrota wejściowe Dziedziniec Wieży Zegarowej Drewniany Most Teren szkoleniowy Biały grobowiec Zewnętrzne przejście Grządki Hagrida Ogród Hagrida Sekretny Ogród Kamienny Krąg Stróżówka Wiadukt na boisko quidditcha Szopa na miotły Ścieżka wejściowa Droga do Hogwartu Miejsce pojedynków Ravenclawu Boisko treningowe Wrota Gargulców Wąwóz Droga do Hogsmeade Łąka przy lesie Ścieżka do Sowiarni Ścieżka do Wierzby Bijącej Szatnie Wodospad Nieznane miejsca Różnice między książką, filmami i grami Za kulisami Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter For Kinect * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions de:Schloss Hogwarts en:Hogwarts Castle he:טירת הוגוורטס no:Galtvort borgen es:Castillo Hogwarts it:Castello di Hogwarts ru:Замок Хогвартс